


Paz

by 02Isisave



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Como fue el conocer a su madre, Implied Past Traumatic Event, Light Angst, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Isisave/pseuds/02Isisave
Summary: ¨A los dieciséis años desistió: "tal vez ella era una alienígena", pensó para sí mismo en tono de broma. El universo debe haberse reído de él.Lo que aprendió de esa situación es que cuando dejas de buscar algo, eso te golpea en la cara. ¨Un breve trabajo sobre lo que Keith ha vivido, y cómo conocer a su madre le dio la paz que no sabía que extrañaba.





	Paz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787218) by [02Isisave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/02Isisave/pseuds/02Isisave). 



Paz.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Keith la sintió por última vez. Mientras yacía en el suelo, derribado por el lobo espacial, la sentía, la paz que consideraba como un sueño, una historia de ese entonces cuando solo era un niño.

Había sido feliz antes de la primera gran tragedia de su vida: la muerte de su padre, que era y hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo, la mayor pérdida que uno puede sentir.

Durante mucho tiempo creyó estar solo en el luto de no solo el único bombero en su pueblecillo, sino de su propio héroe. Siendo como era, su padre solía ser un hombre de declaraciones audaces y pocos amigos, en ese sentido eran iguales. Pero ahora entiende que no estaba solo, en algún lugar del universo, a veces en un planeta inhabitado o en una nave espacial, tal vez luchando por su vida; Había alguien que dolía como él, lo que lo sentir hacía felizmente codicioso.

Saber que alguien lo amaba tanto como el mismo Keith, tal vez incluso más.

Conocer a su madre se sintió, de la manera menos poética: como una bofetada en la cara. Al principio se sorprendió, durante años asumió que su madre era una humana que murió y eso lo dedujo por la forma en que su padre solía hablar de ella, como un recuerdo lejano, con la misma reverencia que se habla cuando se reza. Nunca mencionando su nombre. Como si fuera un secreto. Como si, al decirlo en voz alta, pondría sus vidas en riesgo. Crueles ironías del destino, probablemente lo haría. Keith siempre supo que la amaba. El hombre habló de la manera en que los quinceañeros hablan de su primer enamoramiento.

Le dijo a Keith, la vez que ella intentó hacer un pastel, las imágenes narradas por su padre dieron un giro aún más divertido ahora teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Krolia. Muchas más historias acompañaron aquella.

Él lo extraña con cariño.

Más adelante en su vida, ya no podía creer que su madre estuviera muerta. La daga era lo único que quedaba de ella; pensó que era de una pandilla, una yakuza incluso. Y así buscó, cielo y tierra cruzaron su lente.

A los dieciséis años desistió: "tal vez ella era una alienígena", pensó para sí mismo en tono de broma. El universo debe haberse reído de él.

Lo que aprendió de esa situación es que cuando dejas de buscar algo, eso te golpea en la cara.

Algo similar sucedió después de Cerberos, su segunda tragedia más grande y la que dejó más cicatrices físicas, la mayoría en peleas, el resto, no podría recordar. Pero cuando tenía dieciocho años y vivía en una choza en medio del desierto, su madre era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin su luz guía y mejor amigo. Tratar de encontrar un propósito y captar pequeñas cosas de los increíbles momentos que su padre solía predecir para él.

Cuando supo que su madre era de otra especie, muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido, pero conocerla fue una experiencia que siempre estaría orgulloso de tener.

Ella habló y le contó su historia, algunas partes lo lastimaron y otras lo hicieron creer. Todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer pero no están solos, se entienden entre sí. Los dos dejaron a las personas que más querían, los dos perdieron a las personas que más amaban y, para los dos, las noticias llegaron en el peor momento.

Eran muy parecidos, como solía decir su padre.

Ahora Keith tiene a alguien que lo entiende, tiene amigos que podrían morir por él y por quiénes él podría morir, Shiro está a salvo: la única preocupación que tiene Keith es esa. Y ahora tiene un compañero peludo.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa!  
> Espero les guste :3


End file.
